


Keep You Safe

by VickeyStar



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Quote, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “I’ll do my best to keep you safe, but I can’t do it at the expense of the greater good.” A gentle warning. “I’d be disappointed if you did,” he said. “I’d have to spend my afterlife haunting you, making tutting noises.” “I’m immortal,” she said. “That’s a lot of tutting.” He smiled at her. She grinned back. A small bit of relief that buoyed them both.





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading this right after the batman one, enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

_“I’ll do my best to keep you safe, but I can’t do it at the expense of the greater good.” A gentle warning. “I’d be disappointed if you did,” he said. “I’d have to spend my afterlife haunting you, making tutting noises.” “I’m immortal,” she said. “That’s a lot of tutting.” He smiled at her. She grinned back. A small bit of relief that buoyed them both._

~*~

She sighs, boredly pulling out a butter knife and jamming it in the face of the guy next to her.

“Woah!” Ken yells, standing across from her. “Bart, what did I say about killing without warning?”

“Not to.” She grumbles, ignoring his confused anger and looking outside. “Forget it, we gotta problem.”

Ken immediately looks outside, seeing nothing. “What’s wrong?”   
She looks at her friend. “The Universe. It gave me a new target.”   
“Who?”   
She points outside, to where a black SUV is parked. Looking around again, Ken notices that there are five more, just parked in seemingly random places.

No.

There’s a black SUV parked near every exit.

That’s not good.

He turns to face her, noticing that people have now entered the room, five of them pointing guns at the pair.

“Um. Bart?” He asks, tapping her shoulder.

“Yeah, Ken?” She replies, oblivious to the men behind her.

“Those.”

She finally turns around, and Ken doesn’t know exactly what happens next, just that they’re covered in blood and the people are dead.

It’s at this point where Bart turns to him, her expression dead serious.

“I’ll do my best to keep you safe, but I can’t do it at the expense of the greater good.”

A gentle warning.

“I’d be disappointed if you did,” he replies. “I’d have to spend my afterlife haunting you, making tutting noises.”

“I’m immortal,” she counters.

“That’s a lot of tutting.” He smiles at her. She grins back.

A small bit of relief that buoys them both.

edn


End file.
